In Progress
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Gerakan - memulai kisah mereka berdua seperti cerita lama. Sasuke, Naruto.


Jemari itu membuat bayangan memanjang di wajahnya, di antaranya kanopi daun, dan langit.

(Naruto tertawa untuk pertama kalinya, dan Sasuke mendengarkan. )

* * *

Di balik bayangan orang-orang berkimono kelam, lampu terang benderang kontras dengan dunia imajinari di matanya, Sasuke melangkah melalui sela-sela orang dewasa yang membosankan. Tangannya merengkuh dan menutup di dalam genggaman seorang pelayan, yang menuntunnya. Kemudian di pinggir ruangan, seorang pria dewasa yang tak mirip, tak mirip dengan anak sebaya Sasuke yang digenggamnya, membungkuk sopan dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar sambil menawarkan makhluk berambut pirang itu, dengan mata langit yang mendung, kepada Sasuke. Anak ini bisa menjadi teman bicara dan bermainmu, tuan muda. Ucap orang itu, membuat dahi Itachi berkerut. Namun Sasuke terpesona dalam tenung mata yang menatapnya sendu, segera menyelinap jemarinya dari genggaman orang dewasa dan menyambut teman barunya.

Naruto, bisiknya di tengah-tengah rumah yang berisi seribu kenangan, sunyi purnama. Namamu Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke memberontak ketika Naruto dipisahkan darinya sembari tidur, untuk pergi ke kamar salah seorang pelayan. Ia menghempas kepalan kecil ke pinggang Itachi dan meraung, tidak ingin teman pertamanya pergi - setelah mereka baru saja bermain hingga pagi.

Itachi melarikan jarinya yang kasar di ubun-ubun Sasuke, katanya, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sasuke menunggu, dengan tidak tenang ia menggenggam dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali di sela denting bambu yang mengalirkan air, dan derik pintu yang digeser mengiringi pagi, sementara ia menunggu.

Ketika matahari mulai terik, pintu di belakangnya dibuka oleh langkah ringan yang sedikit tertatih. Sasuke berbalik, pipinya bersemu. Hanya untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba berperilaku tidak ia kenal; rambut pirang itu menunduk hingga ke bumi dan mengucapkan salam formal yang baru dihafalnya. Kemudian ikrar mengenai perkenalan diri resmi: 'saya di sini akan menjadi teman berbicara sekaligus menjadi pelayan Sasuke-sama-'

Tarikan Sasuke yang kasar ke lengan yukata kebesaran yang dipakainya membuat ekspresi yang telah ditempa orang-orang itu ke wajah Naruto menjadi pudar, merekah air matanya tinggal sekejap. Ia mengerjap dan menatap Sasuke, pipi menggelembung dan alis bertemu. "Kita ditakdirkan menjadi teman," katanya, menepuk debu dari pundak Naruto, dan membawanya untuk lagi sesi bermain mereka.

Untuk sekali, sekali siang itu saja (yang kemudian menjadi ritual di tahun-tahun yang akan datang) mata Naruto melembut dan langit menerang sedikit saja, sembari ia melayani tuannya untuk pertama.

* * *

Siklus pohon sakura di tengah-tengah mansion Uchiha menjadi lebar dan hujan bunganya menerpa seiring tahun, mengiringi bagaimana Sasuke tumbuh menjadi tinggi dan besar, matanya menajam dan kerutan di dahinya paling banyak tertuju pada Naruto.

Sementara pelayan anomali yang memegang kendali atas semua kebutuhan Sasuke-sama hanya diam, tersenyum sepanjang tahun menjadi bayangannya.

* * *

Kali pertama Sasuke pergi untuk memulai lembaran baru di tengah kerumunan anak yang sebaya dengannya, ia bertengkar mengenai mengapa Naruto tidak bisa ikut dengannya kali ini. Kata orang itu, dengan senyum yang sedikit tajam namun ringan, untuk belajar adalah kewajiban Sasuke-sama, bukan dirinya yang hanya pelayan semata.

Temper Sasuke belum melunak pada saat itu sembari ia mendengus dan mengencangkan dirinya untuk dunia di mana tidak ada kehadiran konstan setiap kali ia merasa panik - dan ia berbalik, bergegas pergi. Yang ia lewatkan adalah bagaimana senyum Naruto mengendur sedikit, dan sedikit nafas yang tadi ditahan lepas sudah dari antara bibir Naruto yang terkatup rapat.

* * *

Sembari Sasuke beranjak dewasa dan seragam itu diganti oleh stelan jas hitam, Naruto senantiasa ada, dan tahun-tahun telah menumbuhkan selera humornya. Perihal humor sarkastik yang mengiringi langkahnya, dari manapun dan seburuk apapun suasana hatinya saat itu, menjadi cuaca tersendiri yang mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum, walaupun tipis. Setiap kali ia sedikit gentar oleh ancaman, ia dapat menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri dengan ringan di sana, menyambutnya dengan kerlingan mata biru yang jenaka.

Rasa lega yang menyerebak dalam dirinya seolah mengingatkan; mungkin semua ini akan abadi.

* * *

Sanggul perempuan itu merunduk ketika ia membungkuk, dan Sasuke dengan perlahan, bahkan enggan, melakukan hal yang sama. Ada sesuatu yang menerobos ingin membuat kakinya bangkit dari atas bantal duduk itu dan pergi, pergi dari sini.

Kimono formal yang dikalungkan Naruto di lehernya terasa berat oleh sematan lambang klan. Di balik matanya Sasuke melihat, wajah Naruto yang tenang ketika membantunya mengenakan kain itu. Senyumnya yang sama seperti biasa dan jemarinya yang sopan, tak pernah menggores kulit Sasuke. Sesuatu dalam perutnya berdenyut, sakit. Semua perkataan, tawaran dari orang tua calon istrinya itu mengabur seperti angin.

Ketika Sasuke menoleh, Naruto tidak ada di sana.

* * *

Karena  
"_Naruto_-"

bisiknya, berulang seperti mantra, seperti doa.

"Aku mungkin mencintaimu."

* * *

Naruto mengerjapkan kepalannya yang sudah teraih untuk melingkari sosok Sasuke, mendorongnya untuk bertemu bibir mereka. Topeng kaca yang dipakainya pecah, mata biru itu berkilat dengan emosi untuk pertama kalinya. Namun dalam sekejap tangannya yang kasar oleh usia menggenggam bahu Sasuke dengan tegas.

Di dalam keremangan, kilat mata Naruto yang mengingatkannya akan kebahagiaan menyipit seperti bulan sabit, dan bibir itu terbuka.

"Aku tidak bisa berharap dalam kemungkinan semata, Sasuke."

* * *

Pada hari itu, Naruto tidak tampak lagi batang hidungnya. Itachi berkata, ia telah mengundurkan diri beberapa hari yang lalu dan telah berkemas. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan hal ini sembari tangannya semakin erat mengunci dan membiarkan darah mengalir pelan dari kukunya yang menembus daging. Ia hanya membuka jemarinya ketika para pelayan itu mengenakan kimono pernikahan ke atas pundaknya, menyembunyikannya dari balik tirai.

Bunga sakura berguguran, payung bermekaran seperti anomali janggal di tengah musim yang menuju akhir ini.

Ketika denting musik nyaring di udara, pintu utama terbuka dan Sasuke tidak ada di sana, Itachilah yang satu-satunya terdiam.

* * *

Naruto hanya menunggu taxinya tiba, koper berisi barang-barangnya yang sederhana terletak di sebelah pijakannya. Dirinya pun terhempas, oleh usaha tak terduga yang membuatnya berbalik dan bertemu mata yang hitam, kelam, dan pipi yang sedikit kemerahan. Oleh cuaca; Uzumaki, kendalikan dirimu.

Hal yang tidak dapat membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya kembali adalah pemandangan Sasuke, dengan yukata gelapnya yang berlipat oleh angin dan kaki yang berjejak langsung pada tanah. Bekas riasan pengantin ada di sudut-sudut wajahnya.

"Curi aku," katanya, kehabisan nafas di tengah gemerisik sakura yang berguguran. Tangan putih itu menggenggam dan meremas tangan Naruto yang tebal oleh usia. "-aku ingin ikut denganmu."

"Tapi-"

"Kutarik kata mungkin itu?" Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada Naruto, dan meremas tangannya lagi. Matanya memincing dan mencari pengampunan dari iris langit yang menatapnya penasaran, seolah ia anomali. "Aku- ingin ikut. Itachi - dia - akan menyelesaikan segalanya. Bawa aku denganmu."

Hujan bunga terang benderang di sekitar mereka meredup seketika Sasuke menyentuhkan bibir kepadanya, dan nafas Naruto memburu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah genggaman itu, dan seluruh dunia berada dalam dirinya.

Ia mendengar sayup-sayup kegaduhan, dan ketika taxi itu sampai, Naruto menatapnya sedikit mabuk kepayang dan bernafas, "baiklah," jawabnya, meremas tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit terbata dan membayangkan tindakan gila yang akan ia lakukan. Semuanya itu atas dasar perasaan yang kini menyerebak keluar setelah berpuluh tahun terpendam. "...baiklah."

* * *

a/n: just for a heads up, i opened a writing journal at: soraru . dreamwidth . org (remove the space). prolly you can find more of my writing stuff (and my rambling) there! don't be shy to drop in to say hi ;)


End file.
